Past the Point of No Return
by LineOfDurin
Summary: Both Fili and Kili had a secret - the same secret - even though they were altogether unaware of each other's hushed fantasies. After an inappropriate comment about their uncle's "manhood," a conversation turns to confession, and both boys discover their attraction to one another and let instinct take over, keeping their passion in the family in more ways than one. SLASH/INCEST


Kili rolled onto his side underneath the thin comfort of his bedroll. His other companions, though unusual at best, had long been asleep under the blanket of stars that covered them like a glistening canopy. All except one: his older brother, who had been assigned the overnight watch.

Ordinarily, Kili did not find it difficult to settle into a sound slumber at the end of a particularly grueling and physically exhausting day of travel; a day like today. What he didn't anticipate was just how uncomfortable sleeping would be that evening. His unsettlement began just after supper, when his blonde-haired brother leaned over to him and whispered a crude remark about his uncle's "manhood," in reflection of the tale Balin had shared with the company; the heroic tale of a less weathered dwarf than the noble creature who stood before them, and while age seemed to have slightly graced his still-beautiful face in the years following the great Moria battle that claimed the life of King Thror, the courageous Thorin Oakenshield was still an undeniably attractive dwarf. "His courage is surely an extension of a rather impressive manhood. Pity it rarely has visitors," his brother Fili had jested, out of earshot of the others. Kili's eyes opened wide in shock, horror, and wonder all at once. Of course he had fancied his uncle since he was old enough to hold onto a clear, definitive memory of him, but admiring him for his bravery and musing on the frequency of his sexual endeavors were two entirely different things; not that he hadn't given a fair amount of thought to his uncle in an unconventional sense.

As he lay there, consumed with thoughts of his uncle, and after further pondering, his brother, as well, he began recalling all of the moments he longed to articulate to his best friend since birth that he felt a strange attraction to him. Not necessarily a deep, queer _attraction_, but more of a curiosity of his own brother's secrets. When they were boys, he recalled several occasions in their shared chamber when Fili believed his little dark-haired brother to be asleep and would begin to play and tease himself before falling asleep himself. Although he never knew it, his younger brother overheard it all, on every occasion. He never fell asleep before he heard the snores of his brother. Ashamed with himself, he kept quiet about anything involving Fili and his midnight soirees, especially because, as he lay there silently, hearing his brother gasp and moan quietly, he felt his own erection building. This night, as he rested under the stars with his 13 sleeping companions, he felt a wave of familiarity overcome him as he felt a stirring in his groin, just as he had dozens of times before, locked in a single chamber, across the room from his brother. On those nights, he would lay awake in discomfort, until his brother fell asleep, before nodding off and himself. The nights were painful, but on some occasions, he would put an end to the agony in the early hours of the morning, before his older brother awoke and found him trapped in ecstasy and unable to be released, since the silence was broken.

What he never knew, was that Fili, too, lay awake on some mornings and listened silently to the soft hitches of his brother's breathing as he played his risky game. Both were too shy to admit that, although they shared everything with one another, they fancied each other in a shameful manner.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. Too many nights had he lain awake and could do nothing to assist the aching throb between his legs. Too many times had he pretended to lie silently asleep, while secretly wanting nothing more than to play the game his brother started. Conventionality shamed such games – not so overtly, but subtly. Brothers of the Line of Durin lying together in their shared chamber every night was not something that would have them smiling if their uncle Thorin heard of from a secondary source. He wouldn't exactly want the great king to encounter this game with his own eyes, either. He then realized that everything he did, he did to honor his uncle. If he believed that his uncle would be in disfavor with whatever action Kili had done, he would refrain from participating in it in an effort to avoid a mortifying confrontation and a verbal scolding in the king's deep and throaty voice.

"Damn it all," he whispered silently, knowing fully that what he was about to do could indeed have severe, family-dividing consequences, but as a result of a half-decade of waiting, he rose to his feet as quietly as he could without disturbing any of the sleeping figures surrounding him.

Managing to steal away without being seen or heard, he trudged forward in the direction he believed his brother was keeping watch. Fortunately, Thorin decided to place Fili many paces away from the camp that night to have a military advantage, should any unwelcome visitors come wandering by their resting place in the dead of night. Kili looked to his left and then to his right for any sign of where his older brother was. A small puff of smoke rising up from the small mound just to the right of him indicated that his instinct of location was correct.

Kili approached the hill silently where his brother lay smoking and gazing up at the city in the sky. The older dwarf turned sharply when a twig snapped under his brother's boot and he came to the realization that he was not alone.

"I thought you'd come," Fili said with a grin. He turned around slowly and a look of shock spread over his face. He was clearly expecting someone else.

"Oh! Brother!" he said quietly.

"Expecting someone else?" Kili said suspiciously. Unless the wizard possessed magic powers that could enable him to contort his large frame into a 4-foot-tall dwarfish woman, he saw no reason for his brother to appear almost giddy at a rendezvous with any of the remaining 13 of the company.

"Uncle Thorin said he'd bring me a history to read. He brought one or two along for the journey. I like to read while I am on the watch," he laughed suspiciously. His brother never enjoyed reading – not even when they were educated by scholars in their truly youthful days. His brother was a warrior, but he was more studious.

He knew his brother. He had made the same silly face when Ilya, the daughter of Danmor, had flirted mildly with him at the great feast and celebration last year in their uncle's honor. His brother's face had the same glow as he watched him rid himself of his trousers one evening when he thought no one else was around. This particular grin was that of arousal and the subsequent shock was covert embarrassment.

"Can't sleep, brother? That's odd. You're always asleep before me," Fili said with a chuckle, blowing out a large smoke ring with a grin. It was no secret that the blonde-haired warrior liked to call attention to triumphant moments in his daily life. His large smoke rings were among many other things that the dwarf prided himself in, but it was obvious that this time, he was overcompensating for his embarrassment only a moment beforehand.

"No, I'm not," Kili said slowly, after a moment had passed.

"Sorry?" his brother said, blowing out a ring even larger than the last one, and promptly chortling in accomplishment.

"Asleep before you. I've never fallen asleep until after I heard you snoring, nearly an hour after we nestled into our beds," he said firmly, but with a touch of melancholy. "I'm usually up before you, too," he added with a competitive air.

A wave of shock spread over Fili's face. He knew what his brother was saying without explicitly wording it. He set his pipe down, for he lacked the mood to smoke it. For countless years, they slept across the room from one another, each believing the other asleep as soon as they bid each other goodnight, but Fili just now understood that all of those nights he had pleased himself, teasing even more than once in a night if he was particularly moody, usually thinking of his brother's morning regime while doing so, he was not truly alone.

"No, you're not. I'm always up before you. I just like sitting quietly and taking in my surroundings before I officially greet the day," he said with a wink.

The wink was too much for Kili – he didn't know how to react anymore. Sensing this, his brother intervened, all barriers gone, and embarrassment cast off.

"All of those mornings that you thought you were alone, I was there. I heard everything," he said seriously, watching his brother's mouth open wider with every passing second. When he was sure he couldn't look any more shocked than he was, he added, "I'd even caught Uncle Thorin off-guard once, too," he winked again.

"But- you- Uncle Thorin- how?" Kili managed to choke out. He'd hoped that his brother was saying what he thought he was saying, but in the event that he did mean something else, he thought it best that his brother explain before he did irreversible damage to their relationship.

"Remember that trip he and I took to visit Dain in the Iron Hills?" he said quickly.

"Of course. You left me home and I thought you would never return. I worried about you," Kili shared. He was a tender soul, but had a tendency to become quite uncomfortable explaining his feelings voluntarily at times.

"One particular night, I asked him why he was unmarried. Beyond his remarks of the fickle qualities of women he did not particularly favor, I brought up the subject of … well … a man's _needs_," the older dwarf began. "Our uncle did not howl at me to stop talking, but rather channeled his anger toward females in general. 'I need no woman to do anything that I can do myself,' he said in a venomous way. I laughed, of course, trying to lighten the mood, while blowing my marvelous smoke rings, but he insisted that we put out the fire and go to sleep. 'I'll take the first watch,' he said. 'I'll wake you in three hours.' That's how it began."

"How what began?" Kili wanted to hear his brother say it. He wanted to know that he, with his own hand, had brought their powerful uncle to the passionate ideal between heaven and Middle Earth.

"This game that me and Uncle play. I'm not sure I should tell you about it," he was partially teasing, but cautiousness got the better of him and he began having second thoughts about the information he had revealed thus far.

"You're right, Fili," a deep voice came from behind the two seated dwarves. "He is old enough now. Perhaps we should show him instead." Their mighty uncle, who was everything the pair of them ever hoped to be, was standing before them, about to fulfill the silent fantasy Kili had always dreamed of, but never dared wish for.

Kili's eyes widened in both shock and excitement; he was truly at a loss for words. His uncle began walking toward him with force. The youngest dwarf opened his mouth to speak and was silenced by his uncle's rough lips meeting his own. Kili pulled away sharply, "Gods!" he cried as he inhaled sharply, his eyes still wider than his brother had ever seen them before. He laughed at the comical sight before his eyes. He had picked up his pipe and started smoking again, enjoying the show before him, and knowing that in a few moments, it would become a three-actor play.

The oldest dwarf claimed the youngest's lips again as though it was his battle prize, running his coarse tongue over his nephew's lips with a fervent desire for something he could obviously not 'do himself,' as he had once said to his older brother.

Lust hung in the air and manipulated the vision of the three men. Two were more heavily enveloped in the fog, but as their experienced uncle slowly pulled Kili to the edge of the hill where his brother lay, the three bodies were closer to intertwining in ways that they all had only dreamed would ever come to fruition.

Thorin reached out to his right and grabbed the now-obvious bulge between the blonde dwarf's legs while still paying attention to his other nephew's hungry lips. Fili hissed sharply. He'd waited months for another round of games with his uncle and at this moment, with his brother also participating, each feeling in his body was significantly enhanced by the unlikely turn of events that brought his brother and uncle to him under these circumstances.

"Off," Thorin murmured with gritted teeth in between Kili's passionate kisses. "Yes, sir," Fili acquiesced and promptly began removing his breeches in a hurry so that his uncle could begin working. Kili, feeling suddenly dominant, managed to flip Thorin over onto his back and lowered his clothed body down, resting his groin above his uncle's contained, hardened cock. Thorin actually whimpered under the pressure of the younger dwarf's bulge.

"Good job, brother, he's at your mercy now!" Fili continued with his joking demeanor, but if Kili knew anything about his brother, that comment was not meant as a compliment as much as it was said in an effort to call attention to himself and remind them that he wanted in on the fun, too. Kili tore his lips away from Thorin, who hissed when he let go, longing to find release to the pressure he found almost unbearable circulating in his groin.

Kili climbed off his uncle and crawled over to his brother's half-clothed body. He was nude where it mattered and as he stared at his blonde brother's hardened erection, he could do nothing but stare for longer than was comfortable to someone with internal insecurities, which he knew his brother had in abundance, though he tried not to show it.

"Say something," the blonde said quickly, flicking one of the hanging braids of his beard as he scratched his chin in anxiety.

"I'd always wondered," he said, looking at his brother's blonde curls resting atop his perfectly sculpted cock. He touched them briefly, and then wrapped his fingers in his brother's hair, signaling that it was the color he was referencing. "Now you know," his brother responded with a grin.

On impulse, the dark-haired dwarf bent down in front of his brother, grabbed his hardened shaft, and ran his tongue up the length of it. Fili almost released at the touch alone. His body began rocking and his arms shot out, grabbing onto handfuls of grass in his attempt to steady himself.

"Does this feel wrong?" Kili asked shamelessly, wondering if there was any degree of guilt in his brother's moment of passion.

"Nnnoo," he spit out in between forceful pants. "It feels so _right_."

They knew they both had longed for the day when they could touch one another freely, without shame, and although they were unaware that each other felt the way they did, they were content in the knowledge that they now desired the exact same thing.

The pair of brothers had been so wrapped up in each other from the moment Kili realized how beautiful his brother's naked frame was, that they had nearly forgotten their mighty uncle. Now entirely unclothed, the courageous king caught the eye of the two boys as they turned to admire their uncle in the moonlight.

"Is it as big as you say it is, Fili?" Kili asked without turning his gaze downward. He was invited to look, but instinctively asked before doing so.

"Just look at it!" Fili exclaimed, reaching up and squeezing his brother's clothed arse affectionately as the youngest's eyes widened yet again as he glanced down, at his brother's command, at his uncle, in all of his glory, standing before him with an intense erection longing to be pleasured.

"Oh, Uncle!" Kili said with a grin, his eyes still swimming in lust as he grabbed his uncle's hand and pulled him closer to the pair of them, who were now on top of one another.

"Hey," Fili shouted quickly, "enough gawking at him for a minute. We've seen him, you've both seen me, but these," he tugged at the waistband of the clothed dwarf's trousers, "have to come off." He smiled and lay back, reaching over teasingly and pumping his uncle's cock thrice, causing a low growl in his throat, before turning all of his attention on his brother.

He undressed as quickly as possible, desiring the evening to commence without barriers, but continuing to regret the pair's perception of his offering.

It was not his length that impressed the two men, it was how truly fair and beautiful the young male dwarf looked in his natural state, bathed in moonlight. It's true, he was just a bit over average length, but not notably so, which, in Kili's opinion, was most likely undesirable from an outsider's perspective. He had always been self-conscious about his size, but as Fili now reassured him, reading the fear in his face, he had nothing to feel inadequate about. There was well over a handful of him for the other two to jerk around in an effort to bring him to a climax.

"You're beautiful," Fili said, very seriously. In truth, he was quite taken with this newly-revealed component of his brother. On instinct, he reached out and wrapped his hand around it and began a slow rhythm. The dark-haired brother fell to his knees in ecstasy. It had been well over a month since he had even thought to play his own game, since most of that time was spent in the company of at least one other en route to somewhere distant, but tonight was special. Tonight was a living fantasy.

Thorin mostly watched the boys from a vantage point an arm-length away, stroking himself slowly, not wanting to spend himself before he'd had a thorough jaunt with both of the brothers sitting naked before him. All guards down, he found that the visual of the pair of them intertwined and looks of passion and lust spread over their faces was far cry from the little boys he helped his sister raise into warriors. By this point, Kili had composed himself enough to put his own hand on his brother's groin and the two of them were already interlaced at the mouth, weaving their tongues in and out of each other's mouths with a burning desire while they played each other to their own familiar tunes, different to their individual fluencies, but so remarkably enjoyable.

"Fili, I'm close," Kili spat out in between harsh inhales.

"Me too," his brother hissed.

"I'll go now if we don't stop! I've waited for this for too long!" Kili choked out.

Thorin pushed Fili back from Kili's groin and pinned him down for a rough, engaging kiss. Kili realized that the pair of boys had hardly paid attention to their uncle since they became consumed with one another. To remedy this, Kili broke the kiss and turned his attention in between Thorin Oakenshield's short but chiseled legs. Without warning, he wrapped his mouth around as much of his length as he could take without gagging and sucked forcefully. Thorin threw his head back and released a growl/hiss hybrid at the young dwarf's sudden move.

Fili claimed the lips of his great uncle, kissing him with more passion and fervor than ever he had in days or months previously. His tongue roamed the inside of his mouth, memorizing spots that elicited moans and paying special attention to those areas.

Thorin reached down and grabbed the blonde's cock and pumped with a force that was pleasantly firm; not insecure like his brothers, but commanding and domineering. Once his uncle had set his mind to complete a task, nothing stood in his way. He sensed that he would meet his climax at the hand of his uncle again that evening.

Fili groped for his brother's member in the dark between the three bodies. His mouth was busy, as was Kili's, but as two men were being attended to, Fili didn't see it as fair that his brother couldn't enjoy the sensation as he and Uncle Thorin were.

Kili nearly bit down on Thorin's shaft as his brother grabbed his tightly. He was unprepared for it, but pleased he had taken the initiative.

"I want you to go at my hand," Fili said in a protective tone. He would always look out for his younger brother, even if it meant dominating him in this circumstance.

"I will," Kili spit out and continued moving his mouth up and down his uncle's cock as Thorin broke away from Fili's lips to throw his head back once again in a roar of passion and lust. "Keep going, don't stop!" Thorin commanded and the young dwarf obliged.

A few moments later, their sweaty uncle came to a release in Kili's mouth. Choking on the warm white liquid, Kili smiled greedily as he realized he had just won the battle between his uncle's stamina and his own unsharpened skill. Thorin's shaking body was exhilarating to the two boys, who laughed in the reality that they were not only naked, together, but that their uncle had even considered joining them.

Fili wasted no time in finishing his brother. Linking lips with him, he continued by trailing open-mouthed kisses and licking all down his neck and the front of his chest on the journey down to the blonde brother's treasure.

"Open your eyes for me," Fili said lustily to his brother. Kili opened his eyes just in time to see his brother take him entirely into his mouth, wasting no time in teasing games. The blonde's mouth pulled upward toward the tip, where, upon reaching, he opened his mouth and said, "I've wanted to do this to you hundreds of times," he confessed quickly, and then greedily dove his mouth back on him again, surrounding him with heat and suction.

By this time, Thorin had climbed back down from the euphoria Kili had given him a few moments before. As much as he knew the boys would like to continue as they were, he felt entitled to participate further, unable to keep still while watching the more-skilled blonde brother work his younger brother toward a breaking point.

The king's lips crashed on his dark-haired nephew's. The pair of them twisted their tongues together as skillfully as they could manage in between Kili's desperate cries of passion. Thorin moved his hand down in between Fili's legs, grabbing his cock with the same amount of force as he had moments before, releasing the same sense that he wouldn't last much longer. His uncle was so skilled – undoubtedly from years of practice in rhythm. Fili hissed against his brother's flesh, enjoying the sensation, but not allowing it to impair him from finishing his brother, as he promised.

"Fili, yes! Gods! Yes!" the youngest dwarf cried over and over again. Each word was spoken in between Thorin's skillful kisses until Kili could no longer cry out and kiss his uncle simultaneously. He began eliciting a moan unparalleled in volume to any sound any of them had made prior to this release.

Fili followed immediately after; shooting his load into Thorin's hand as he continued pumping repeatedly until his nephew had rocked his release to its fullest potential.

The young boys collapsed on each other's bodies, leaving Thorin to clean up the mess he elicited from Fili's obliging body.

"It'll be dawn soon," Fili, the watchman, observed as he noticed the slowly lightening sky.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Kili asked naively.

"If anyone were to hear anything, I have no doubt it would have been you, Kili," Thorin said sternly.

The trio laughed together and the oldest of the group began to collect his attire and quickly dress and return to his place at the head of the group. Now fully clothed, he approached the youngest dwarf, now only wearing his trousers, and offered his hand. "Well done, nephew. Should we arrange another round in the future, you have more than proven your skill on this matter."

He pounded his fist to his chest once and turned to walk away, turning back slowly. "Don't pick back up again now that I'm gone. It'll be dawn in another hour and we can't have the lads frightening themselves by accidentally stumbling upon the pair of you engaged in your foolish passion," he said with a hint of a smirk.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Fili dove on his brother's face, kissing him passionately and singularly. He was alone in his brother's company for another hour and intended to make the most of it, by any means necessary.


End file.
